Honor In Chess
by kittenkvs
Summary: This is a little one shot featuring Ron/Cho. I needed another person to pair Ron with and thought of Cho, this is sort of how they met


Honor In Chess

AN: I like Ron, I do. However, if Ron is not with Hermione I find it hard to pair him with anyone else. I had to think really hard about this because I don't see Ron with a Slytherin as a real possibility. Sometimes, I make Daphne the sort but that's difficult too. Sooooo, the other day, this pairing came to me and I thought you might enjoy this one shot as an explanation. There is no romance, no real excitement. It's just a scene.

Ron huffed and glared at his friends. Hermione and he were apparently not meant to be. He'd always thought they would end up together, at least in the back of his mind. Now, he realized she had grown tired of waiting and now he had lost his chance. She was currently sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and regaling some story or another to Harry, the traitor, and teaching him some Italian she had learned. Harry argued that French was better, of course. It was disgusting. Comparing Slytherin bums in the Gryffindor commons was practically sacrilege!

Now, Ron had no problem with Harry being gay. In fact, Ron was willing to bet large sums of money he didn't have that he had known before anyone else. No, Ron didn't give a damn that Harry was gay. Ron gave a damn that Harry was dating Malfoy. He didn't really care about Zabini. Of course, he stole Hermione and was a Slytherin but he seemed alright and hadn't done a quarter of the things Malfoy did. Yes, he could tell, she already loved the bloke. She probably didn't even know. Harry on the other hand; Harry was just too forgiving. That had always been Harry's problem.

Sighing and realizing they wouldn't notice, he picked up his chess set and began putting it up. Neither was going to play with him and he figured he'd just go to bed. A hand, a very tiny hand, landed firmly on his shoulder and he looked up into big brown eyes and smiled. Of all the people to have his back, he was never surprised when it was Ginny. She smirked and took the chess set from him.

"Let's go play a few games alone in honor of Uncle Billius, yeah?"

"Sure, Gin. Where to?"

"We'll just find an empty classroom or something."

Few people knew why the Weasley brothers were so protective over their only female and Ron debated it while they played. Some thought it was because she was just their little sister and they were boys but no. All Molly Weasley ever wanted was a little girl. None of them may have even been born if Ginny hadn't been so elusive. Whenever they were hurting, Ginny was there. She never made them talk if they didn't want to, just sat there with them no matter what until she felt the moment that they didn't need her anymore and she was always right. Ginny was never not there for a brother, no matter how annoying she could be. May Merlin have mercy and a quick end ready for anyone who dared to harm one of them. From the youngest- himself, to the oldest- Bill; Ginny loved them equally and would lose her mind over any single one.

After she left he continued to think about his family and how much he loved them. Bill was known to stomp teeth in for them and was normally so laid back. Charlie loved his dragons more than his life, but he loved his family more than his dragons. Percy was a prat but no one messed with him either. They were a family, all of them. As long as they had each other they could and would survive anything. If Hermione didn't want to one day be a part of that, it was on her. That's what Bill would say and that's what Ginny was thinking. A sound in the hall drew his attention to the door and he realized he was out after curfew.

"Alright, Ron, I should take points from Gryffindor for this. I could get in trouble if I didn't." He jumped and laughed at Cho.

"Oh, you nearly scared me to death. Sorry, Cho, I'll get back to the dorms. I didn't realize I was out this long."

"You play wizard's chess?" she asked, spotting the set. She crossed the room to examine it.

"You didn't know?" Ron countered, "I thought everyone knew I played chess."

"I didn't. This is a nice set."

"Thank you." Ron replied, picking up a Queen to examine her, "it belonged to my late Uncle Billius."

"Oh! You don't keep it put up?"

"Nah, it sort of honors him to play it like he did." Ron replied, "putting it up would sort of be like putting him up I think. Dad would have kneazles."

"That is very honorable." She agreed, "my father plays rather well. Would you like to play a match?"

"Sure." Ron chuckled, "so long as you don't take points."

"Nah." She said, sitting down. Within ten minutes Ron was actually focusing. He didn't focus because of any other reason than she had forced him to. Cho Chang was good. In fact, Ron hadn't heard the words "check" directed at him so many times in his life for one game. While they played she talked about her family. Cho didn't have any brothers or sisters but she understood family honor and told her of her family's customs. Ron decided that his friends and the Slytherins may not be so bad after all.

MISCHIEF MANAGED

AN: See? It's a good pairing and I think it could work. Let me know what you think. Read and review.


End file.
